


Coffee and Cigarettes

by Rosiereyess19



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee Shops, Gay Craig Tucker, M/M, Sad Tweek Tweak, Supportive Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiereyess19/pseuds/Rosiereyess19
Summary: Its finally time for Tweek to close the shop for the last time. He remembers times from when he was still a teen
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: South Park Song OneShots





	Coffee and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here, a bit nervous, tell me what you think!

(1 2 a 1 2 3 4)

Setting his phone in his pocket, Tweek turned the volume all the way up. The hum of the song could be heard softly from anywhere in the empty coffee shop 

(Coffee and Cigarettes are my only escape.)

He picked up his surprisingly still hot coffee cup from the counter, knowing itd be the last cup from Tweak Bros ever made, atleast this one wasn't laced with meth like the others he was made to sell 

(I got my cup of Joe, my pack of stokes,)

Taking a sip of the hot coffee he hummed along with the song, taping his side pockect to make sure the small white box of cigarettes were still there. The one he and Craig shared

(And I'm on my way downtown, to  
Set up shop, and sing my cares away.)

The first time he opened the shop while his parents were away was the same as the rest. Nothing special happen, yet he had a huge responsabitly. 

(So, won't you sing with me,  
'Cause it's cold outside, and I'm feeling kinda lonely)

Tweek had asked Craig to come with him this time since he didnt feel like he could handle opening the shop alone. He fumbled with the keys, the mittens he was forced to used were too thick, though it was for the best, a snowstorm was aproching and he was bundled up against the cold along with Craig who was behind him, egar to get away from the cold, as he opened the shop, the same song was the first noise to ring through out the shop. 

(Friday nights are always the same in this town)

When they closed that night Tweek felt a huge rush of relief as they walked to Craigs' truck, happy to not have to deal with that again for a long time

(I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.)

Tweek took a last glance around before stepping out, a wave of sadness washed over him as the click of the key locking the door for the last time was heard.

(So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,)

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it after putting the keys in his pocket, seeing craig pull up

(And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day)

"Hey" crraig rolled down the window as he pulled up next to tweek, "ready to go?" He asked as Tweek walked to the other side to get into the pasanger seat

(When everything feels okay.)

"Yeah," Tweek reasponded, staring at thw empty shop through the window, he shook his head, trying to shake away the bad memories that came with the shop away "Yeah lets go" he smiled up at Craig, leaning over to the window to continue smoking

(Ba da da da da da da da da)

As Craig drove further and further away from the shop, Tweek felt a guitly relief that he was away from thw shop once and for all, dispite the sadness he experienced not long ago

(Ba da da da da)

(Coffee and Cigarettes are best when shared with you.)

Tweek offered Craig some of his coffee along with a cigarette, as always, Craig declined the coffee offer but took a cigarette, having Tweek light it so he can focus on the road

(We'll go to Waffle House or your Mom's House,)

They pulled up to the house, which used to be the Tweaks residence before both Mr and Mrs Tweak were thrown in jail after people found out there was meth in the coffee, now it was Tweeks and Craigs house, after Craig moved in that summer

(And share a cup or two.)

As Tweek got out of the truck, he saw a group of teens walk up to the house where a party was being hosted, faintly hearing the loud music coming from inside the house. Oh, one of the things Tweek had missed the least while being a teen.

(Yeah, I have friends, but they have friends)

Craig always tried to convince him to go to sneek out to go parties with the other guys

(And they have parties, and I'm so awkward.)

But Tweek always got anxiety at the thought of sneeking out, or even being in a house full of drunk teens with music blaring, not knowing what to do. And what would his parents do if they found out?

(So what do ya say, just as friends, we see a movie)

So craig always offered to stay with Tweek instead, they always ended up watching movies or even red racer re-runs, the few times they actually went to parties ended roughly

(This weekend, alright? Okay.)

They walked into the back porch to smoke, sitting on the swinging bench together

(Friday nights are always the same in this town.)

Tweek snuggled into Craig as craig pushed off to get it swinging "the stars are almost out noe" craig mentioned, a bit of excitement slipping into his voice as he pointed up at the sky

(I'm looking up, but I'm feeling kind of down.)

Tweek followed craigs gaze up, tiny little white dots appeared as they sky went from orange to a deep blue

(So, I'll light this cigarette and smoke the night away,)

Tweek finished the last of the cigarette before throwing it into the snow, it made a small sizzle like nosie as it went out

(And I'll hope that Saturday will be the day)

Tweek let out a small sigh as he looked up at craig who was still mezmorized by the stars, just like when they were kids

(When everything feels okay.)

Craig noticed and gave Tweek a quick kiss as he pulled him into a hug

(Ba da da da da da da da da)

(Ba da da da da)

(Ba da da da da da da da da)

(Ba da da da da)


End file.
